La eleccion de Edward
by Cascabelita
Summary: Edward tendrá que tomar decisiones difíciles. Él ha convertido a una chica en vampiro y no, no ha sido a Bella. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo es que llego entrar al corazón del vampiro? ¿Será ella su destino?
1. Chapter 1

Buena esta historia es a partir de luna nueva, pero tan solo basado en la vida de Edward.

Después de que Edward abandona a Bella en el bosque.

Confesión.- a mí me cae mal Bella Swam y por lo tanto esto será un Edward & OC. Pero aun así Bella hará su aparición.

De antemano gracias por leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La elección de Edward

De acuerdo, esto yo no lo quería pero era necesario, la dejé porque no soportaría perderla, ella es mi existencia, si le llega a pasar algo tan solo sería mi culpa. Por eso fue que la deje, ahí, en medio de ese bosque, con los ojos chocolates perdidos, la tristeza decorando sus facciones, creyéndose mis palabras, ¿Cómo es que puede creer que no la amo?, acaso no se lo demostré, la amo, y por lo mismo es que ahora me alejo de ella, aunque ahora eso me desgarre el alma, que posiblemente ni siquiera tenga.

Bella, mi preciosa Bella, la única que en un siglo de vida pudo hacer que yo valorara lo bueno de la eternidad, lo bueno que fue pasar un siglo en soledad tan solo por verla, existir un siglo tan solo para escuchar su corazón, ver el lindo sonrojo de su mejillas, sentir la suavidad de su cabello y apreciar lo profundo de sus ojos. Ahora el peligro la rodea, mantenerla a salgo en mi única meta, y si estar lejos de mi es lo que la mantiene con vida me alejare.

Han pasado 10 horas desde que la dejé, después de besar su cabeza, mi dolor crece, volviéndose insoportable, corrí lo más rápido que pude, llegando al bosque en Canadá. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantos arboles he derrumbado, destrozándolo con mis manos, lanzando las pesadas ramas por todo el lugar, he lanzado muchas rocas, casi como una lluvia de meteoritos, tratando de sacar toda esta rabia, todo este dolor, tratando de alguna manera poder pensar en su cara sin que mi pecho duela, tratando de respirar y poder percibir su aroma, pero todo se ha esfumado, ya no quiero vivir, no quiero existir, pero tampoco puedo causarle ese dolor a mi familia.

Y ahí va una rama más, lanzada con toda mi furia, esperando escuchar el sonido de la rama al tocar el suelo, esperando que con ese ruido se acabe mi dolor, pero lo único que escucho es el grito ahogado que me deja en shock, el ambiente se llena del aroma de la tentación, el olor a sangre impregna todo mi paladar, haciendo que mi garganta arda como nunca, ni siquiera recuerdo haber sentido este ardor con mi adorada Bella, los quejidos suenan lejanos pero retumban en mi oído, y aquí va, maldición, escucho la voz de una chica en mi mente, quejándose de dolor, puedo ver en su mente como observa horrorizada la punta de la rama atravesando su cuerpo y seguidamente se deja caer, sin la posibilidad de gritar, quiere pedir ayuda pero no puede y eso la desespera.

Quiero correr lejos de ella, pero no puedo dejarla morir, esto es mi culpa, pero sé que si me acerco será para acabar con su vida. Me giro dispuesto a irme, pero una nueva plegaria de ella, rogando para que alguien la encuentre, me detiene, respiro tratando de calmar ese ardor en mi garganta pero es imposible, eso hace que se vuelva más intenso, trato de pensar en mi familia, en el dolor de Esme al saber que acabe con una vida, los segundos se acaban, a ella le cuesta respirar.

No queda de otra, corro lo más que puedo, y llego al claro donde ella se encuentra, esta tirada en el suelo, su mirada perdida en el cielo, rogándole a Dios para no morir, piensa en sus padres que están en casa esperando para que regrese del campamento que ha hecho con unas amigas, sus amigas se encuentran dormidas, y maldice por no hacerles caso, ellas le rogaron que no saliera sola, pero su curiosidad sumado con su insomnio le ha jugado una mala pasada, ahora está ahí desangrándose, sin saber cómo es que llego esa rama.

Me acerco a ella, me ve, trato de no respirar su sangre que es un peligro delicioso, me observa con unos preciosos ojos verdes, su mente y su mirada me ruegan para que haga algo, y yo maldigo en mis adentros porque no le queda mucho tiempo, hasta mucho serán unos 15 minutos.

15 minutos, el suficiente tiempo para llegar a la casa situada en este país, donde está la familia reunida, Carlisle la puede salvar. Me acerco más a ella.

-a… ayu… dame- dice de manera entrecortada, mientras de sus labios sale un poco de sangre.

-no hables, te salvare- le digo acercándome a ella, observo la herida, de algo me tiene que servir haber estudiado algunos años medicina. Lo mejor será sacar la rama, la muevo para ver y me doy cuenta que no la atravesó por completo, muevo tantito la rama y ella grita demasiado bajo- tranquila, lo mejor será sacarla- y ella mentalmente grita que haga lo que sea pero que la salve.

Con un movimiento rápido quito la rama de su estómago, me quito la chaqueta y presiono la herida para que no muera desangrada, la tomó en mis brazos, y veo que el dolor empieza a dejarla en la inconciencia,

- no, no cierres lo ojos- ella los abre lentamente y me quedo prendado en su mirada sin dejar de correr y ahí sé que no puedo permitir que ella muera, por mi estupidez es que ella está en esta situación.

A pesar de que estoy corriendo como jamás lo he hecho, siento que la casa está muy lejos. Después de 5 minutos llego a la casa, ni siquiera me importa quien este adentro, derribo la puerta.

-Carlisle- grito con todas mis fuerzas, veo a mi padre bajar velozmente, la casa ya se llenó con el olor a sangre e inmediatamente busco a Jasper- Emmett saca a Jasper de aquí- ordeno cuando veo que los ojos de mi hermano se han tornado negros. Emmett y Alice sacan a Jasper y se lo llevan al bosque.

-¿Qué paso Edward?- cuestiona mi padre mientras trata de arrebatarme a la chica de mis brazos- dámela Edward, no puedo salvarla sino la sueltas- se la entrego, la culpa o el remordimiento hace que no quiera alejarme de ella.

-sálvala Carlisle, es mi culpa, te ruego que la salves- mi madre se acerca a mí y me jala para que no me acerque a la habitación donde mi padre se ha llevado a la chica.

-¿Qué paso mi cielo?- pregunta Esme mientras acaricia mi rostro.

-yo, yo estaba en el bosque, a unos kilómetros de aquí, me sentía muy mal y empecé a arrojar algunos árboles y varias rocas, al momento de lanzar una rama… la rama le atravesó, estaba tan metido en mis pensamiento que ni siquiera leí los de ella. Todo esto es mi culpa, no puedo dejar que muera- le digo desesperado, al otro lado de la sala observo a Rosalie, recargada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, sus ojos están tan negros como deben estar los míos.

-¿quieres ir a cazar?- me pregunta calmadamente y la observo de manera confundida- tus ojos están muy negros- explica ella rodando sus ojos.

-no, gracias, yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que ella este bien- le respondo- pero ve tú con los chicos, a ellos de seguro también les afecto- ella tan solo asiente y sale de la casa.

Pasan los minutos, las manecillas del reloj se mueven marcando las 11:15 PM, camino por toda la sala, y para distraerme observo cada detalle de la sala como si nunca hubiera estado aquí, aunque lo cierto es que viví en este lugar hace como 60 años, todo sigue igual, esta casa es más rustica, los pisos de madera y una elegante chimenea decorando la estancia, no tiene tanta iluminación como la casa de Forks pero es igual de hermosa, todo decorado al gusto de Esme y por supuesto supervisado por Alice.

Escucho como la puerta de la planta alta se abre, subo inmediatamente y observo a Carlisle limpiando sus manos con una toalla, su cara no me da buen presentimiento y sus pensamientos me dejan sin esperanza.

-no, no, no, tu eres doctor, tienes que hacer algo- le grito con desesperación.

-lo siento hijo, la rama le perforo un pulmón y desgarro un poco el estómago, no hay nada que hacer, te prometo hijo que lo intente- me dice él, con un rostro de tristeza y atrás de mí escucho el sollozo de Esme, quien inmediatamente se lanza a los brazos de Carlisle y esconde su rostro en su pecho- tan solo le queda unos pocos minutos de vida.

Entro a la sala equipada como una pequeña sala de quirófano, me acerco a ella, su piel esta pálida casi traslucida, sus venas se remarcan por todo su cuerpo, su respiración ni siquiera se nota y me hace pensar que ya no lo hace, pero la máquina que marca las palpitaciones de su débil corazón me dice que todavía está aquí.

Observo su rostro y esta tan sereno, como si nada le doliera, metida en la inconsciencia de la muerte, acaricio su mano y noto con frustración como su cuerpo pierde el calor de la vida.

-ni siquiera sé cuál es tu nombre- le susurro sosteniendo su pequeña mano entre las mías.

-_Allison, mi nombre es Allison_- me dice mentalmente ella y yo me sorprendo.

-puedes oírme- le digo.

-_sí, pero… no puedo levantarme, ayúdame_- grita ella desesperada- _no sé qué pasa, no quiero morir, tengo mucho miedo_- me lastima no poder hacer nada. O tal vez si exista una opción.

-tranquila Allison- le susurro, el monitor indica lo bajo de sus palpitaciones.

-_tengo miedo_- solloza ella.

-perdóname, pero no puedo dejar que te mueras- le digo. Tal vez esté tomando la decisión equivocada, pero no puedo permitir que ella muera por mi culpa.

-_…_- ella ya no responde, el monitor ya casi no avanza. Es ahora. Percibo en mi boca lo caliente de su sangre, deliciosa y mi parte bestial me impide alejarme.

-Edward basta- grita mi padre empujándome de su lado y yo me alejo horrorizado con lo que estuve a punto de hacer.

-dime que lo logre, dime que el veneno ahora corre por su sistema- le pido.

-sí- me dice el sacando un poco de su sangre y seguidamente corre a analizarla- sí, el veneno ahora está en su cuerpo, creí que tú estabas en contra de esto- me dice mi padre observándome de manera interrogante.

-no podía, no podía dejar que muriera por mi culpa- le explico, pero algo en su mirada me dice que no me cree al cien por ciento. Volteo el rostro y en la puerta me observa Esme con una mirada entre dolida y confundida- perdóname mamá pero no podía dejar que ella muriera-

-ojala esto no nos traiga problemas y pues que tus hermanos lo acepten- me dice ella besando mi mejilla.

Salgo de la casa, sé que esta existencia que llevamos no se la deseo a nadie, en parte fue por lo mismo que me aleje de mi Bella, pero ver a esa chica, a Allison, tirada en medio del claro, desangrándose, muriéndose por mi culpa, era algo que no podía soportar.

Me alimento de dos pumas y sigo corriendo, en el camino escucho los pensamientos de mis hermanos. Me acerco al lugar, un pequeño claro, tan solo iluminado por la luna, Alice y Jasper están sentados entre las raíces de un enorme árbol, mientras que Rosalie y Emmett se encuentran sobre una gran roca.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Edward?- me pregunta Alice de manera cortante.

-no podía dejarla morir- le digo con cansancio.

-ese era su destino- me dice ella levantándose y acercándose a mí.

-un destino que ella no eligió, que yo le impuse al provocarle ese accidente, una rama que yo lance que le perforo el pulmón y desgarro su estómago- le grito molesto por que no pueda entenderme.

-Bella ha elegido su destino y tú no lo aceptas, pero esa desconocida consiguió la inmortalidad, tú la transformaste- y ya sé por dónde iba todo esto, a Alice lo que le molesta es que no haya sido a Bella, y por una razón desconocida me molesta que no acepte a Allison.

-ni modo Alice, esta fue mi decisión, ni Allison tuvo elección, nuevamente yo le impuse su destino, todo por no verla morir por mi culpa- le grito molesto. Esta era la primera vez que le hablaba de esta manera.

-eres un imbécil Edward, Bella te ama, y tú siempre has estado en contra de la transformación, es por eso que te alejaste de Bella, haciendo que sufra, pero esa tal Allison no te lo pidió y la transformaste aun en contra de tus principios- me grito ella de vuelta, furiosa, yo sabía que ella y Bella se hicieron buenas amigas, y sí, tenía razón por toda esta situación, Bella me ha pedido que la transforme, pero nunca he querido arrancarle el alma, pero la transformación de Allison fue para no verla morir.

-basta Alice, y a ti lo que te enoja es que no haya sido a la mosquita muerta de Swam- como odio que la llame así- pero Edward tiene razón, Allison no tuvo elección, Edward fue el culpable de su muerte, lo mínimo que podía hacer era transformarla- soltó Rosalie sorprendiéndonos a todos.

-y desde cuando apoyas a Edward, tú al igual que él están en contra de nuestra naturaleza- contesto Jasper.

-porque tiene razón, por su estupidez no debía morir una persona, ella no eligió, así que no trates de desquitar tu coraje con ella Alice, en cambio Bella si puede elegir, ella tiene la posibilidad de tener una familia, tener hijos y verlos crecer, pero por estar encandilada con el vampirismo es que no quiere alejarse de Edward, porque para ser sincera dudo que lo que ella sienta sea amor verdadero- me duelen las palabras de Rosalie, y eso hace que le gruña con rabia al igual que Alice.

-Bella ama a Edward- le grita Alice de vuelta, esta era la primera vez que teníamos una discusión como esta.

-permíteme que lo dude- suelta ella de manera irónica, pero en su mente observo que ella está de lado de Allison, piensa que al igual que su destino Allison no tuvo elección- contéstenme algo ¿Quiénes de aquí pidió ser transformado?- nadie dijo nada, y ella empezó a caminar en medio del claro- estoy segura que Carlisle nunca pidió o deseo vivir más de tres siglos, Edward no le rogo a Carlisle que lo convirtiera en vampiro y no creo que nuestra madre haya opinado el día de su transformación, ni yo se lo pedí aquella noche oscura donde mi vida se escapaba, Emmett jamás me suplico que yo lo salvara del ataque de ese oso, yo elegí por él, porque te amo osito- le dice ella lanzándole un beso y Emmett le guiña el ojo- Jasper no conozco toda tu historia, pero estoy segura que tampoco elegiste esta naturaleza, y mucho menos tu Alice. Así que por favor no vengas a culpar a Allison por una transformación que ella no eligió, Alice- mi hermana vidente la observa con rabia, pero en el fondo sabe que Rosalie tiene razón.

-mi hermosa Rosalie tiene razón, nadie de aquí opino, así que duende no se me hace justo que le agarres coraje a una chica que tampoco ha elegido su destino- hablo Emmett abrazando a Rosalie por la cintura. Alice dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, atrás de ella Jasper la siguió, disculpándose mentalmente.

-Gracias Rose- le digo en verdad sorprendido por sus palabras.

-de nada, me molesta que Alice no pueda ver lo que realmente pasa, Allison al igual que todos aquí no ha elegido, todo fue por culpa de terceros- me dice ella sin el afán de ofender.

-volvamos a casa, creo que tengo que estar alado de Allison durante el proceso- los dos asintieron y salimos corriendo. Cuando llegamos a la casa, vemos a Esme en la sala leyendo un libro.

-¿y Carlisle?- pregunto Rose sentándose a su lado.

-está arriba con mi niña- me voy durante unas horas y Esme ya la trata como una hija más. Rosalie y Emmett sonríen al igual que yo- ¿y sus hermanos?- pregunto ella cerrando el libro.

-se quedaron en el bosque- responde Emmett mientras enciende la televisión.

-están molestos, ¿verdad?- pregunta ella.

-así es mamá- le contesta Rose mientras besa su mejilla.

-subiré- les aviso.

-¿puedo ir contigo?- pregunta Rosalie, la rubia me sigue sorprendiendo- quiero saber cómo es-

-claro, vamos- le digo y los dos subimos las escaleras.

Entramos al cuarto donde vemos a Carlisle suministrándole un poco más de anestesia.

-es para hacerle más llevadero el dolor- nos dice él. Sale de la habitación después de darme unas palmadas en el hombro a manera de apoyo.

-es algo bonita- dice Rose, y Allison debe de estar agradecida, es difícil recibir un elogio de la perfecta Rosalie, seguidamente acaricia el rostro de Allison mientras toma asiento en la silla que esta alado de la cama.-es apenas una niña Edward, ¿Cuántos años tendrá?- me pregunta Rosalie.

-18 años- respondo mientras reviso los papeles que ha dejado Carlisle.

-pues parece más joven- dice ella mientras le quita el cabello de la cara.

Yo me acerco a la cama y observo su rostro detenidamente, y sí, definitivamente es hermosa, no la había visto bien, sus facciones son suaves dándole un toque dulce, su cabello negro, largo y rizado, su boca pequeña y de labios rojos, que en estos momentos se encuentran pálidos, y graciosas pecas decoran su pequeña nariz, pecas que de seguro desaparecerán al terminar la transformación.

Y así pase la noche, cuidándola junto a Rose, que por alguna razón me imaginaba que ella estaría pegada a Allison, pero no me molestaba. Ya casi al amanecer entro Emmett, levanto a Rose de la silla para sentarse él y luego sentó a Rose en sus piernas.

-Allison Cullen- dijo él con una sonrisa- ya tenemos una hermana nueva- soltó divertido- _te gusta verdad-_ me dijo él mentalmente.

-que te hace pensar eso- le dije un poco molesto.

-pues no dejas de verla- me contesto él y Rosalie alzo una ceja de manera confundida.

-estoy preocupado por ella, eso no quiere decir que me guste- le conteste y Rose lanzo una sonrisa maliciosa. Escuche como la puerta de la casa se abría: Alice y Jasper habían regresado.

_-¿podemos hablar, Edward?-_ pregunto Alice mentalmente.

-ahorita vengo, cuídenla, por favor-

-no te preocupes, hermano, nosotros nos quedaremos a su lado- me contesto Emmett.

Baje a la sala y Alice me hizo una seña para que saliéramos a caminar. Caminamos en silencio como por 10 minutos y ya me estaba desesperando.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-yo, yo quería disculparme, sé que mi actitud estuvo mal, y Rose tiene razón, Allison no eligió su destino, al igual que todos aquí, pero entiéndeme, yo quiero mucho a Bella y me molesto que transformaras a Allison y a ella no- me dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una roca.

-te agradezco que entendieras mi punto, y tú sabes muy bien porque no quiero transformar a Bella, ella puede tener una vida normal, Allison ya no tuvo elección, su destino era la muerte, muerte que yo provoque. Amo a Bella, pero no quiero arrancarle el alma- trate de explicarle.

-lo entiendo- me dijo ella con una sonrisa- Edward tengo que decirte algo-

-dime-

-yo no puedo ver el futuro de Allison- me dice con una mueca de frustración- no sé qué pasa pero por más que me esfuerzo no puedo verla.

-trata- le pedí realmente sorprendido por su confesión, ella cerró los ojos y lo único que pude ver en su mente fue ¿agua?

-no sé qué pasa Ed, es todo lo que puedo ver, tan solo veo agua- me dice ella- lo único que si te digo es que es agua del mar, porque en ocasiones veo como las olas se forman-

-es muy raro- le digo realmente confundido.

-¿tú puedes leer su mente?- me pregunta ella.

-sí, esa es otra de las razones por la cuales no pude dejarla morir, cuando Carlisle me dijo que ya le quedaba pocos minutos de vida, entre a la habitación y ella mentalmente me gritaba que tenía miedo, tenía miedo de morir- le explique realmente afectado por esas exclamaciones. Sentí el cuerpo de Alice chocar con mi cuerpo, rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura y enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho, yo le devolví el abrazo, abrazo que necesitaba desde que toda esta locura inicio.

Volvimos a la casa, Alice al igual que Jasper decidieron subir a verla. Después de la plática Alice aún sigue un poco arisca con toda esta situación. Y así pasaron los 3 días de transformación, jamás la dejamos sola, cada uno se hacía su tiempo para venirla a ver. Pero los únicos que permanecieron más tiempo a su lado fueron Emmett y Rosalie, y por supuesto yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Se merece un Review? =S

Gracias por leer.

En verdad espero su opinión sobre este primer capítulo.

Quiero saber si les gusta o no. Así que por favor dejen sus comentarios.

By. Cascabelita


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El inicio.

Allison POV.

Esto ardía, eran como millones de clavos caliente atravesándome la piel, ya ni sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, el dolor era horrible, ojala pudiera dejarme en la inconciencia o que me matara de una buena vez, pero no, el dolor seguía ahí, perforándome, quería gritar y pedir ayuda, pero no podía moverme, no podía abrir la boca. Lo peor de todo es que escuchaba voces de personas y ningunas de ellas se atrevía a ayudarme, ¿es que acaso no veían que me estaba quemando? Me estaba volviendo loca, quería llorar, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerza para hacerlo, el dolor me tenía ya agonizando, no sé qué esperaba la muerte para venir por mí, ya no quería sentirlo. Maldición, otra vez, ese maldito dolor, era como si el fuego rodeara mi corazón, consumiéndolo poco a poco.

Después de horas o días, tal vez, mi corazón dejo de latir y en vez de sentirme asustada por morir era un alivio, eso significaba que el dolor ya no recorrería mi cuerpo, el último latido fue lo peor, hizo que yo abriera la boca en busca de aire, aire que llego a mis pulmones ya inmóviles.

Me sentí demasiado confundida, mi corazón ya no latía, pero podía escuchar y sentir, a mi alrededor habían personas, una de ellas acariciaba mi rostro y me susurraba muy dulcemente que ya todo había acabado. Otra persona sostenía mi mano y me pedía que despertara, trate de hacerle caso a esa voz, voz que se me hacía conocida. Abrí los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vi fue el techo de color blanco, trate de incorporarme y el dueño de esa voz me ayudo, quede sentada, observe a mi alrededor, tres personas me observaban desde la puerta, una chica hermosa de larga cabellera rubia estaba siendo abrazada por un enorme chico de cabello negro y rizado, a lado de ellos se encontraba un hombre rubio, que me observaba con una sonrisa. Sentada en la cama, se encontraba una mujer de cabello color caramelo, sonriéndome dulcemente. Y del otro lado se encontraba el chico más hermoso que haya visto, de ojos dorados y cabello cobrizo, su mirada me hizo recordar, lleve mis manos a la cabeza desesperada, no podía recordar casi nada, tan solo pensaba en el bosque, una rama en mí, atravesando mi cuerpo y los ojos de aquel chico viéndome de manera preocupada, su voz diciendo que me iba a salvar, sus brazos fríos al tomarme en ellos. No podía más, grite desespera intentado recordar algo, pero nada, en mi mente no había nada, tan solo esa escena.

-cálmate, por favor- me pedía aquella mujer de manera preocupada, sin saber cómo me aleje de ella, no sabía cómo lo había hecho pero ahora me encontraba del otro lado de la habitación. De mi garganta salió un ruido extraño, como de un animal, ellos se pusieron a la defensiva. Aquel chico, de cabello cobrizo trato de tocarme, pero yo lo aleje, no sé porque pero no quería que se me acercara, no era por miedo, era simplemente desconfianza, el volvió a acercarse, pero yo lo esquive y me abrace con fuerza al rubio que estaba en la puerta.

-tranquila, tranquila- aquel hombre me acariciaba el cabello mientras me envolvía en sus fuertes brazos- déjenme con ella-

Todos salieron, la mujer que estaba en la cama camino hacia la salida y su rostro estaba impregnado por la tristeza, los chicos que estaban en la puerta se fueron enviándome una mirada a algo que me parecía al entendimiento y el chico de cabello cobrizo me dedico una mirada dolida, como si todo esto le doliera y me sentí realmente mal. Así que soltándome poco a poco del hombre rubio me acerque a él y de manera tímida lo abrace, rodeando con mis brazos su cintura, él tan solo me devolvió el abrazo y beso mi cabeza, lo solté rápidamente y me encerré en los brazos del rubio nuevamente, rubio que me tomo en brazos y me dejo en la cama.

-tranquila Allison, te prometo que aclarare todas tus dudas- me dijo él tomando mis manos- no tengas miedo-

-no tengo miedo- le dije, mi garganta ardió con fuerzas pero mi voz salió tan perfecta como si en vez de hablar fuera a cantar, era realmente extraño. Él me sonrió dulcemente y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Platicamos durante toda la mañana, todo esto era una locura, ahora era una vampira recién creada y mi creador fue Edward, todo esto parecía de un cuento de hadas o más bien una historia irreal de criaturas sobrenaturales.

-¿quieres ir a cazar?- me pregunto él y yo lo vi de manera confundida- para alimentarnos salimos a cazar- me explico él y yo lo vi horrorizada, los vampiros se alimentaban de humanos.

-¿de humanos?- le pregunte realmente molesta y con miedo. Presione con mis manos mi garganta esperando a que desapareciera el ardor.

-no, esta familia no se alimenta de humanos, nosotros nos alimentamos de animales- suspire algo tranquila, pero aun así matar animales no era de mi agrado. De repente escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta- adelante- contesto Carlisle.

-¿podemos entrar?- pregunto la mujer de cabello color caramelo y la chica rubia estaba a lado.

-claro cariño, entra- le respondió Carlisle- ella es mi esposa Esme- la presento y ella se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla- y ella es Rosalie, mi hija mayor- yo ya sabía que era su hija adoptiva, ya me había explicado que todos ellos eran vampiros. La rubia me sonrió y se acercó a mí entregándome una bolsa llena de ropa.

-salimos de compras, espero que te guste y sea de tu talla- me dijo ella sentándose a mi lado.

-gracias- le susurre con una tímida sonrisa.

-supongo que querrás ir a cazar- me dijo Esme con esa voz dulce.

-sí, mi garganta quema- les dije.

-yo iré contigo- me dijo Rosalie- estoy segura de que Edward también vendrá.

Ellos salieron de la habitación, dándome intimidad para poder cambiarme, decir que no rompí una blusa seria mentir, no podía controlar mi fuerza, así que en un suspiro de frustración Esme y Rosalie hicieron aparición en el cuarto para ayudar a vestirme, me sentí muy avergonzada. Salimos del cuarto y bajamos la escalera, me quede embobada observando lo grande y hermosa que era la casa, todo era precioso.

Llegamos a la sala, ahí esperaban el resto de la familia Cullen y Hale.

-ella es Alice- Carlisle me presento a una chica un poco más baja que yo, el cabello corto y las puntas en todas las direcciones, levante mi mano para estrechársela, pero ella con una mueca parecida a la molestia me la estrecho, no sabía porque razón pero ella no me quería cerca de ellos y eso hizo que yo me sintiera cohibida ante su mirada hostil- él es Jasper, pareja de Alice- hice el mismo saludo y él de manera cordial me apretó la mano- supongo que recuerdas a Emmett- me señalo al enorme chico de cabello rizado, él fue un poco más efusivo, me abrazo fuertemente- él es Edward- el chico de cabello cobrizo.

-hola- le dije con timidez.

-hola- me saludo él de vuelta, me acerque y lo abrace como lo había hecho cuando él salió de la habitación- gracias por no dejarme morir- le dije, pero él no me contesto nada.

Edward, Rose y Jasper, me acompañaron a ir de caza. Fue lo más extraño, pero cuando sentí como la sangre de aquel ciervo calmaba mínimamente el ardor de mi garganta, supe que quería más, al terminar con la vida de tres animales volvimos a la casa, donde Esme nos esperaba con una sonrisa.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Ustedes creen que se merece un comentario?

En verdad me gustaría saber qué le parece, si es malo, bueno, apesta o merece una propinita (review).

Por favor dejen su opinión.

By. Cascabelita.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado, la verdad ya me había desanimado de seguir escribiendo esta historia. Hare todo lo posible porque mis musas no se vuelvan a escapar, así que por favor ténganme paciencia.**

**Gracias por Leer.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 3

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que llegue a la vida de esta familia, aprendiendo a vivir como lo hacían ellos, admirando las cosas increíbles que podíamos hacer, la velocidad y la altura se volvieron mis hobbies favoritos, disfrutaba tanto subirme al más alto árbol y quedarme ahí durante horas.

Carlisle era el mejor padre que hubiera podido desear, aunque a veces me entristecía no poder recordar a mis verdaderos padres; Esme era la madre más dulce, cariñosa y linda que existe en la faz de la tierra, siempre tenía una sonrisa que ofrecer y algún consejo que dar, era simplemente encantadora; Alice, ella ya no era tan hostil y en ocasiones podía estar conmigo divirtiéndose, pero siempre existía esa señal de que no me quería, aunque los chicos ya me habían aclarado que no era por mí, tan solo había que darle su tiempo; Jasper, pues él era serio con todo mundo, pero yo siempre podía sacarle conversación y no parecía que le cayera mal; Rosalie, era otro cuento, ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, siempre estábamos juntas y yo la adoro; Emmett era el hermano mayor que siempre desee, era divertido, alegre, bromista, y al igual que Rose, era muy sobreprotector conmigo; Edward, siempre me sonreía, pero habían ocasiones que sentía que lo hacía tan solo por obligación, me molestaba y me dolía que se sintiera culpable por todo esto, sé que esto no era algo que elegí, que yo tenía una vida hecha en el mundo mortal, pero esto fue lo que me toco y lo acepto, pero al parecer a él le cuesta aceptar que me condeno a una vida innatural, según sus palabras.

Al principio me habían asustado mis ojos escarlatas pero con el pasar de los días me fui acostumbrando a ese color, los chicos dicen que con el pasar del tiempo y de acuerdo a nuestra alimentación se volverían dorados, igual que los de ellos. Ansiaba la llegada de ese momento.

Ahora me encuentro caminando a la orilla de una playa solitaria, único lugar donde me dejaban venir ya que aquí las personas no transitaban, eso daba la tranquilidad de que no atacaría a ningún humano, pero siempre estaba uno de los chicos siguiéndome. Camine hacia las grandes rocas del lugar, me encantaba sentarme sobre ellas y pasar horas observando el mar, pero esta vez Edward me había ganado, está ahí solo, viendo las olas de manera pensativa, sus ojos dorados mostraban una tristeza impresionante que me hacían gemir de dolor con tan solo verlo.

-¿me puedo sentar contigo?- le pregunte a sabiendas de que ya sabía que yo estaba a su lado.

-sí- fue su seca respuesta. El único sonido apreciable en este silencio abrumador eran las olas, los minutos pasaban y él no decía nada, y para ser sincera mantenerme quieta o callada era algo muy difícil para mí.

-Edward- lo llame y él giro su rostro, su mirada estaba enfocada en mí, por un momento desiste en seguir hablando, pero esto era suficiente- yo no sé quién es ella, pero lo único que quiero decirte es que si la amas, regresa a su lado, no me gusta verte así- le dije tímidamente, realmente esperaba que me recriminara por haberme metido en su vida.

-ya no sé lo que pasa Allison, la amo, pero no puedo hacerle esto, que viva esta existencia que nosotros llevamos-

-esto no es tan malo- le conteste un poco molesta.

-pero ella tiene la opción de tener una vida normal, tener hijos, envejecer- suspiro él de manera dolida.

-pero como dice Alice, ella eligió una eternidad a tu lado- estas palabras me dolían, hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que empezaba querer a Edward y trataba por todos los medios de no pensar en eso.

Él tan solo se quedó callado y yo no paraba de ver el mar, pensando en mil cosas para que no se me saliera lo que mi inmóvil corazón gritaba.

-¿en qué piensas?- lo quede viendo de manera confundida.

-porque lo preguntas, si el que lee mentes aquí eres tu- le conteste en tono divertido.

-eso es lo raro, no puedo leer tu mente, tan solo veo el agua- dijo refiriéndose al mar.

-pues yo estoy viendo el mar, pero también estoy pensando en la ropa que me regalo Rose- le conteste.

-hagamos un ejercicio-

-vale, vale, ¿de qué se trata?- le pregunte interesada.

-intenta pensar en algo, pero al mismo tiempo piensa en el agua del mar- me explico él y yo empecé a concentrarme. Pensé en la carrera que había hecho con Emmett sobre ver quien atrapaba aquel oso, por supuesto que él gano, pero al mismo tiempo trate de pensar en el agua- ¿ya pensaste en algo?- me pregunto él incrédulo. Yo tan solo asentí, recordando toda la carrera con Emmett- no puedo ver nada, es como si el agua protegiera tus pensamientos o tus pensamientos se encontraran debajo del mar y yo no puedo acceder a ellos. Realmente es genial, tal vez este sea tu don-

-¿enserio?- le pregunte feliz. Todos en la familia tenían un don y yo era la única que no daba indicio de tener uno.

-sí, tu puedes proteger tu mente de mí- eso sería genial, si llego a desarrollar bien mi don podre pensar en todo sin que él se dé cuenta.

Después de la pequeña conversación él se volvió sumergir en su mundo, yo no soportaba verlo de aquella manera, así que me levante y le extendí mi mano.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido.

-vamos a jugar- le dije con simpleza, todo con tal de que él se distrajera.

-¿jugar?- pregunto incrédulo.

-sí, Edward, jugar, divertirse, ¿me entiendes?-

-Allison ya estamos grandes para juegos- razono él y volvió a colocar su cara sin expresión.

-pues yo tengo 18 años y la verdad no me siento vieja- le dije enarcando una ceja.

-pues yo tengo 109 años- me contesto él con una sonrisa.

-tienes razón- salte de la gran roca y empecé a caminar a la orilla del mar- ya eres un viejo cascarrabias amargado, de seguro ya ni puedes correr- le dije tratando de molestarlo, escuche como soltaba una risa baja.

-¿eso crees?- me pregunto retadoramente mientras escuchaba como se levantaba de las rocas.

-claro, 109 años, quien podría correr a tu edad- le dije para molestarlo más. Escuche como empezó a correr hacia mí.

El trataba de atraparme pero yo le hacia la tarea difícil, yo seguía siendo una neófita eso me daba más agilidad. Me detuve en la orilla y sin que se diera cuenta agarre agua con mis manos y empecé a aventársela. Él empezó a reír como hace tiempo no lo hacía, trato de tirarme agua pero yo salí corriendo.

-eso es trampa- me recriminaba él- yo no me moví cuando me lanzaste agua- yo le sonreía y corrí de nuevo hacia él, trate de empujarlo para que cayera dentro del mar, pero lo único que conseguí fue quedar trepada sobre su espalda. Él giro su cabeza y me observo con una sonrisa maliciosa, sujeto mis piernas fuertemente alrededor de su cintura y corrió mar adentro.

-Edward no- le grite preocupada por la ropa que me regalo Rosalie. Levante mi mano cuando vi como una ola se nos venía encima, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto del agua pero esta nunca llego, abrí lentamente los ojos y enfrente de mi mano la ola estaba estática al igual que Edward.

-tú, tú hiciste eso- parecía una afirmación en vez de una pregunta. Yo no le entendía pero cuando baje la mano la ola continúo con su recorrido natural, mojándonos en su proceso.

Aun sobre su espalda Edward me saco del agua, se quedó viendo el mar al igual que yo, no sabía lo que había pasado, tan solo había sentido una suave sensación al momento que levante la mano, fue como si el agua fluyera dentro de mí y lo único que deseaba era detener esa ola. Me baje de un salto y camine de nuevo a la orilla.

-no sé qué paso- le dije confundida. Otra ola venia en mi dirección y nuevamente esa sensación me embargaba, levante mi mano, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos la ola esta delante de mi mano estática, fluyendo por si sola pero sin moverse de su lugar.

-esto es sorprendente- escuche decir a Edward mientras se acercaba a mí, observo la ola detenida con una admiración impresionante.

-yo, realmente no sé lo que estoy haciendo- le dije en verdad confundida.

-Allison, este es tu don, puedes controlar el agua de los mares, realmente me sorprende, esto lo tiene que saber la familia- tomo su celular y rápidamente lo escuche hablar con Carlisle pidiéndole que él y toda la familia llegara a la playa.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando todos llegaron, yo me acerque a Esme que tenía cara de preocupación y le di un abrazo tratando de calmarla.

-¿sucede algo Edward?- tomo la palabra Carlisle.

-Allison acaba de descubrir su don- dijo Edward con una sonrisa, y todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

-¿de qué se trata enana?- pregunto emocionado Emmett.

-realmente no sé cómo lo hago, pero vean- les dije. Me acerque al mar y espere a que llegara una ola, cuando estaba cerca levante mi mano y cerré los ojos, cuando escuche exclamaciones de asombros fue que volví abrir los ojos.

-esto es sorprendente- exclamo Carlisle.

-¿enserio?- le pregunte realmente feliz por ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre.

-felicidades hija- exclamo él dándome un gran abrazo y yo lo abrace de vuelta enterrando mi cara en su pecho. Entre sus "hijas" yo era la más apegada a él, tal vez porque todavía era joven o era el hecho de que me aferre a él con fuerza cuando desperté aquel día. Luego Esme se acercó a felicitarme y los chicos también, claro está de que Emmett y Rosalie mucho más emotivos que Alice y Jasper.

-felicidades Allison- dijo Alice y después se fue corriendo. Realmente me sentía mal cuando ella se comportaba así, sé que irrumpí en esta familia de manera sorpresiva, pero yo no lo había planeado y eso era al parecer lo que más le molestaba.

-felicidades- Jasper dijo mientras infundía su don en mí tratando de quitar el mal momento que Alice había provocado.

-gracias Jas- le exprese y seguidamente salió corriendo detrás de la pelinegra.

Después de eso, los chicos y mis padres decidieron quedarse en la playa, era un día nublado así que no había problema. Yo descubrí que aparte de poder detener las olas podría provocarlas, me encantaba esto de practicar mi don, después de varios intentos logre sacar el agua, haciendo que viajara a través de toda la familia, hasta que la avente a la cara de Emmett y así empezó una guerra de agua, pero claro los chicos me reclamaron porque yo tenía ventajas, era sorprendente lo que podía hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Se merece un Review? =S

Déjenme su comentario por favor. Quiero saber que opinan acerca de este fic y para las personas que tengan duda háganmela saber.

By. Cascabelita


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Allison POV.**

Otro mes había pasado desde aquel día que descubrí mi don, ya lo tenía completamente controlado. Y lo mejor de todo, mis ojos ya tenían un tono anaranjado, pronto tendría los ojos dorados, algo que anhelaba. Y ahora me encontraba en la sala, esperando a que mi padre accediera, pero después de escuchar lo que yo quería su rostro se tornó seria sin darme la oportunidad.

-No- fue la rotunda respuesta de mi padre.

-por favor, papá, es tan solo un juego- le rogué con mis ojos más tiernos. Mientras a las afueras de la casa escuche las risitas de mis hermanos y las exclamaciones de "para ella es pan comido" "ella lo va a convencer"

-he dicho que no- dijo con una mueca de seriedad es su perfecto rostro.

-por favor- lo abracé por atrás mientras él estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala- vamos-

-no, además tengo mucho trabajo- fingió leer un libro.

-esa es la peor excusa y lo sabes- le reproche. Me senté en él apoya brazos del sofá y le di un beso en la mejilla- por favor acepta-

-no Allison- exclamo él.

-papá, por favor, hasta Edward va a jugar- él abrió los ojos a todo lo que da- Jasper y Alice también lo harán-

-¿Cómo los convenciste?- pregunto con interés.

-pues a Edward con mis encantos- le sonreí de la manera más tierna- entre él y Emmett convencieron a Jas y Jas convenció a Alice- le explique.

-encantos que no funcionan conmigo- murmuro él.

-papá, por favor acepta, sin ti no será lo mismo- le dije poniendo ojitos de borreguito a medio morir y nuevamente bese su mejilla. Él ladeo su cabeza un poco indeciso.

En ese momento mamá bajo ya con su traje puesto.

-Esme tú también- exclamo mi padre incrédulo viéndola de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué tiene?- mi madre lo vio de manera confusa- creo que será divertido.

-pero...-

-vamos amor, sabes que siempre he querido hacer actividades en familia y esta es una oportunidad- le dijo ella mientras se sentaba del otro lado. "ya ven, entre las dos lo van a convencer" se escuchó la voz de Emmett.

-¿entonces qué dices, papá?- en sus ojos pude ver la resignación y besando mi frente murmuro.

-de acuerdo- yo me lance a abrazarlo, le sonreí y él me devolvió el abrazo. Mi madre nos observaba divertida ante todo esto. Me separe de él y acercándome a mamá le di un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo a mi habitación.

-en tu habitación está tu traje papá- le dije cuando ya estaba en la escalera.

- A ojos del lector -

-¿Qué haremos con esa niña?- Carlisle susurro mientras se tocaba la frente tratando de controlar un posible dolor de cabeza, claro como si los vampiros pudieran sufrir ese tipo de malestares.

-no sé tú, pero yo la adoro- respondió Esme depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

-yo también- dijo con una sonrisa de resignación.

-nuevo record- le dijo divertida Esme.

-¿nuevo record?- pregunto confuso.

-tardaste 5 minutos en decir que sí, la última vez aguantaste 7- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-no sé cómo lo hace pero es difícil decirle que no- sonrió de manera resignada mientras colocaba a su esposa en su regazo.

-tal vez sea el hecho de que apenas despertando ella te busco a ti- le dijo enternecida al recordar ese momento- o tal vez sea que entre todos nuestros hijos ella nos ve como unos verdaderos padres y no como tan solo un tutor- respondió algo triste, porque había ocasiones que sentía que así la veían sus otros hijos.

-puede ser eso… yo amo a todos nuestros hijos, pero definitivamente Allison es la más apegada a nosotros, creo que eso es lo que provoca que tengamos cierta debilidad por ella- le susurro mientras la besa con infinita dulzura.

-puede ser- le sonrió con picardía mientras buscaba sus labios nuevamente- creo que deberías irte a cambiar antes de que regrese- sonrió divertida al ver la cara de su amado esposo.

Después de que todos tuvieran sus trajes puestos y sus armas cargadas con balas de pintura, se reunieron en el bosque. Emmett estaba eufórico por el juego que estaba a punto de comenzar, Rosalie sonreía por ver la emoción en su osito. Jasper y Edward buscaban los mejores ángulos para hacer un tiro perfecto mientras que Alice estaba un poco preocupada y molesta porque su hermosa ropa podría dañarse aunque ya llevaba el traje protector encima de este. Carlisle y Esme estaban abrazados disfrutando lo unido que se encontraba toda la familia.

Allison POV.

-de acuerdo, para hacer el juego más divertido, ¿Qué les parece si nos dividimos en equipos? De cuatro en cuatro- les pregunte.

-pero para hacerlo más interesante, que las parejas no queden juntas- exclamo Edward divertido al ver las expresiones de sus hermanos.

-claro, así será más divertido, a ver si son capaces de atacarse entre ustedes- dije captando la idea de Edward. Me encantaba verlo de esa manera, sonriente y feliz, no deprimido. Lo bueno era que ya tenía un control total sobre mi don, ni Edward podía leer mis pensamientos y ni Alice puede ver mi futuro, lo único que veían era el mar- así que osito aleja tus manos de la rubia… ¿les parece?-

-no, no me parece- respondió Alice viéndome de mala gana.

-Alice- gruño Rosalie. Mi rubia consentida siempre defendiéndome.

-ya déjalo Alice- dijo Jasper besando su mejilla.

-lo siento- murmuro un poco más calmada. A mí me entristecía la actitud que tenía Alice para conmigo, lo único que quería es que ella me aceptara pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder. Yo ya sabía la causa de su hostilidad, a ella lo que le molestaba era que Edward me transformara a mí en vez de Isabella Swam, ella creía que estaba ocupando el espacio de esa chica, usurpando un lugar que no me correspondía. Pero yo ya me había cansado de demostrarle que nada de esto lo pedí, que esto no era planeado, pero al parecer eso a ella no le bastaba.

-no hay problema- le sonreí con sinceridad- entonces que ¿aceptan?- les pregunte olvidando el mal momento.

-de acuerdo- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-bueno, como Allison y yo no tenemos parejas, seremos nosotros quienes elijan al equipo ¿les parece?- todos asintieron.

-elige tu primero Edward-dije. Él se lo pensó un momento.

-Carlisle- hablo Edward. Mi padre camino hacia él después de darle un beso a Esme.

-entonces mami ven conmigo- le extendí mi mano.

-te toca Allison- me dijo Ed.

-mmm… Emmett, lo siento rubia, pero necesito la fuerza de tu osito- ella me sonrió de manera sarcástica mientras camina hacia Ed.

-elegiste al mejor- dijo Emmett con suficiencia besando mi frente.

-te toca- le dije a Ed.

-Alice- eligió a la chica, yo sabía que lo hacía en cierta parte porque ella podía ver el futuro a medias, ya que él mío quedaba inconcluso, pero por otra parte era para que ella no se molestara más de lo que estaba.

-entonces, Mayor, usted se queda conmigo- le dije mientras le hacia el típico saludo militar.

Después de que los equipos quedaran organizados, el equipo de Edward salió corriendo y yo me reuní con el mío.

-entonces mayor, ¿ya tiene una estrategia para esta guerra?- le dije con una sonrisa divertida y él tan solo asintió.

Jasper dijo que lo mejor era dividirnos en parejas, así podríamos cuidarnos la espalda y abarcaríamos más terrenos. Emmet y Esme se fueron, y Jasper y yo agarramos otro camino. El juego realmente era divertido, era difícil dispararle a otro si este está en movimiento y aunque nuestros reflejos eran los mejores era difícil si el objetivo corría a gran velocidad.

Jasper y yo íbamos muy atentos, observando todo a nuestro alrededor.

-¿no sería buena idea subir a un árbol y tratar de ver?- le pregunte.

-sí, pero creo que uno de nosotros debería quedarse aquí abajo, porque si subimos los dos seriamos un blanco fácil si nos atacan desde tierra- razono él y tuve que darle la razón.

-entonces sube tú- le dije y él tan solo asintió.

Se subió al árbol más alto, llevaba el arma en alto y observaba todo con gran detenimiento. De repente se escuchó un disparo y vi pasar la bala de pintura a través de mi cabello.

-Allison corre- grito Jasper disparando a Edward quien era el que había tratado de aniquilarme.

-Jasper cuidado- le grite cuando vi a Rosalie brincar de árbol en árbol hasta llegar al rubio, pero este de un gran salto se bajó. Mientras yo trataba de protegerlo a él y a mí del ataque de Edward.

-corre Allison- me pido él mientras cargaba su arma con más balas. Sentía la adrenalina en exceso recorrer mi cuerpo, el don de Jasper se estaba desbordando.

-de acuerdo, pero cuídate de Rose, yo hare que Ed me siga- salí detrás de la gran roca donde me había escondido con Jas. Le dispare a Ed pero este lo esquivo magistralmente, empecé a correr y él me seguía, pero a los pocos minutos pude perderlo, algo bueno tenía el ser una neófita de tres meses, era un poco más rápida.

Ahora el problema radicaba en que me había quedado sola, mi compañero se quedó en una batalla con Rose, lo único que quedaba era protegerme y buscar al resto del equipo.

Estaba atenta, expandiendo mis sentidos a todo lo que daba, con el arma en alto, procurando no hacer ruido, para no alerta al otro equipo. Escuche como una ráfaga de viento pasaba cerca de mí, lo peor de todo es que esta en medio de un claro y no tenía ningún árbol cerca para protegerme. Nuevamente sentí esa presencia y por el aroma que emanaba supe que era mi padre. Trate de dispararle cuando paso a mi lado pero no pude darle, Carlisle es muy rápido.

-ya sé que eres tu papá- le dije. Y de entre los arboles apareció él, con esa sonrisa dulce pero con un toque de malicia, sentía que esta era la primera vez que mi padre se divertía.

-hola pequeña- me saludo con esa voz aterciopelada, alzando el arma y yo le imite.

-hola papá-

-lista para perder pequeña- me dijo él divertido.

-no lo creo papi- le dije, pero para mí mala suerte mi arma ya tan solo contaba con dos balas de pintura. Así que empecé a deslizarme hacia atrás, pero a cada paso que retrocedía él lo avanzaba, lo único que necesitaba era estar entre los árboles para así poder correr y perderlo.

-tienes miedo- me dijo con una risa.

-no, papá yo no te tengo miedo- le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Unos pasos más y llegaría a los árboles. Pero mi padre no quería eso así que me disparo y yo bajándome un poco pude evitar la bala. Le devolví el disparo pero apenas alcanzo a rozar su hombro, él volvió a disparar y tuve que tirarme al suelo para que no me diera, y es ahí cuando le dije adiós a mi última bala.

Yo todavía seguía en el suelo y me fui arrastrando hacia atrás cuando note que mi padre me apuntaba, ya no había escapatoria este era mi fin.

-¿en verdad le vas a disparar a tu hija?- le puse mi carita más tierna y mi voz más dulce para ver si conseguía algo.

-esto es la guerra hija- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-moriré a manos de mi padre- le dije dramáticamente.

-es un juego Allison, no exageres- respondió realmente divertido.

-en que mundo hemos caído, qué vida tan cruel, mi propio padre me matara- le dije con voz de novela con dramatismo extremo. Y él tan solo rio por mis ocurrencias.

Él aun con una sonrisa me apunto y yo tan solo le sonreí, pero el disparo que se escuchó no fue del arma de mi padre. Carlisle se dio la vuelta con cara de sorprendido pero al ver quien le había disparado, su sorpresa se multiplico.

-¿Esme?- dijo él incrédulo.

-hola mi amor- le saludo ella con una voz tan dulce. Yo tan solo me reí al ver la expresión de mi padre.

-¿pero porque lo hiciste?- pregunto él casi como un berrinche, quería soltar una carcajada ante ese tono. Me levante y cargue nuevamente mi arma.

-esto es la guerra, tú mismo lo dijiste, además de que no podía dejar que mataras a mi hija- respondió ella besando su mejilla- aparte de que somos un equipo.

-está bien- dijo resignado- nos vemos en la casa- se despidió de nosotras con un beso para luego salir corriendo.

-gracias mamá- la abrace- me salvaste de mi cruel destino-

-ya hija deja tu drama- me pido ella divertida.

-¿y Emmett dónde está?- le pregunte al verla sola.

-pues Emmett no se resistió a los encantos de Rose- dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?-

-pues Emmett ya la tenía contra un árbol listo para dispararle, pero Rose le guiño el ojo, se mordió los labios…-

-y Emmett no aguanto su libido- termine por ella.

-exacto- respondió con tono cansado- Alice apareció detrás de él y le disparo.

-entonces tan solo quedamos nosotras dos y posiblemente Jasper- le conté.

Caminamos juntas por un buen rato. El bosque estaba terriblemente silencioso y eso era decir mucho siendo vampiros, los únicos sonidos que captábamos eran el de los pájaros, ardillas, alces o el ruido de las olas del mar.

Estábamos atentas a todo, y después de varios minutos de silencio escuchamos como la brisa del viento se cortaba a causa de uno de mis hermanos, venía a toda velocidad y por el subidón de adrenalina supe que era Jasper.

-hasta que las encuentro- dijo él.

-pensé que ya te habían eliminado- le dijo Esme.

-no, los únicos que están fuera son Emmett y Carlisle… nos quedan Rose, Edward y Alice- explico él.

-¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunte ya que él era el experto en estrategias.

-yo digo que nos quedemos aquí y no nos separemos, es mejor que nos encuentren juntos, además podemos preparar una emboscada si es que ellos llegan separados- explico él.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto mamá cuando me dispuse a subir a un árbol.

-subiré para ver si están cerca- le dije. Cuando ya estaba en lo más alto del árbol, mantuve mi arma lista, observe todo y pude ver que a gran velocidad venia Rose.

-por tu lado derecho Jasper- le grite, pero fue demasiado tarde, Rose le disparo a mamá y Jas le devolvió el disparo, haciendo que ambas quedaran eliminadas.

Me baje del árbol y en vez de encontrarme a Rose enojada, está se reía de lo más divertida a lado de Esme.

-lo siento chicas, pero las dos están fuera- dijo Jas con una sonrisa.

-bueno no hay nada que hacer- suspiro mi madre dándole un beso a Jas y luego a mí- nos vemos en casa chicos- se despidió ella.

-Rose, aunque hayas eliminado a Emmett fue buena la jugada- le dije divertida y ella tan solo me guiño el ojo.

-lo sé, mi osito no se resiste a mí- soltó con una sonrisa.

-bueno solo quedamos nosotros dos, Edward y Alice- le dije a Jasper y él tan solo asintió.

-Allison, que te parece si vamos al acantilado que está cerca de aquí- me dijo él.

-de acuerdo- salimos corriendo.

Estábamos atravesando medio bosque a una velocidad sorprendente, cuando una bala de pintura paso cerca de Jas. Nos detuvimos y desde uno de los arboles vimos bajar a Alice.

-Allison vete, esto es entre mi preciosa dama y yo- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-disculpe mi hermoso caballero, pero mi intención era dispararle a Allison- respondió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-si es así me quedo- le respondí con seriedad.

-no es necesario- dijo Jas.

-ya la escuchaste su objetivo era yo- le exclame. Esto se estaba poniendo serio.

Ella me apunto a mí, pero era obvio que las armas de nosotros dos estaban apuntando a ella, así que no tenía mucha suerte de salir ilesa de este juego. Ella dio el primer disparo, pero yo saltando lo más alto que pude me trepe a la rama de un árbol y como sabía que Jasper no sería capaz de dispararle yo lo hice.

Oficialmente Alice estaba eliminada y para su desgracia la bala de pintura le dio directo en la mejilla derecha. Pero con lo que no contaba es que Edward aparecería atrás de Jasper eliminándolo inmediatamente del juego.

-de acuerdo, tan solo quedamos nosotros dos- dijo Edward después de que Alice y Jasper se despidieran de nosotros.

-eso parece- le dije con una sonrisa. Podía apreciar en sus ojos lo divertido que se encontraba- ¿te diviertes?- le pregunte interesada.

-mucho, llevaba demasiados años sin jugar algo- soltó con una sonrisa.

-me alegro, a mí también me gustó mucho este juego- le dije levantando mi arma- pero creo que es la hora de terminarlo-

-yo también lo creo, espero que seas buena perdedora-

-lo mismo digo Eddy- él odiaba que lo llamara así.

Los dos estabas atentos a cada gesto o movimiento del otro. Era realmente bueno poder ocultar mis pensamientos de los contrario él ya hubiera visto lo que tenía en mente. Sin cerrar los ojos me concentre, estábamos cerca del acantilado, no sería difícil utilizar mi don en este momento, escuche como el agua se empezó a mover de manera escandalosa, hasta que una gran cantidad de agua se posó atrás de Edward que no perdía le mirada en mí. Para cuando se dio cuenta del ruido y del aroma a sal fue demasiado tarde, giro la cabeza un segundo y en ese mismo tiempo le dispare, deje caer el agua encima de él. Y Edward Cullen quedo eliminado.

-GANAMOS- escuche el grito emocionado de Emmett.

-eso no se vale- me dijo un poco molesto mientras se quitaba el agua de la cara.

-en la guerra todo se vale- le guiñe el ojo.

-pero eso no se valía- en ese momento toda la familia llego.

- como si tú no hubieras utilizado tu don en todo el juego- le dije.

-eso es diferente, no puedo evitarlo- dijo un poco molesto. Los chicos se rieron al ver la cara molesta de Ed, pero al final él termino riendo con ellos.

-lo que sea, el caso es que ganamos- le dije feliz mientras Emmett me giraba en el aire.

-realmente fue divertido- grito Alice con entusiasmo.

-deberíamos hacerlo más seguido- sugirió Emmett y todos asentimos a su idea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Bueno si llegaron hasta aquí, es que leyeron todo, y les agradezco que lo hayan hecho…**

**Me alegra ver sus comentarios y saber que mi fic es aceptado…**

**Espero con ansias su opinión.**

**¿REVIEW?**

**Besos y muchos abrazos…**

**By. Cascabelita **


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

POV. Edward

Me encontraba en la sala cambiando los canales de la televisión, no había nada interesante, claro que no le estaba poniendo atención, mi mente estaba fuera de Canadá, específicamente en Forks. Carlisle, Esme y Jasper, habían salido de caza. Escuche los pasos saltarines de Alice bajar, junto al suave taconeo de Rose.

Ellas se sentaron a mi lado. Rosalie agarro la revista de la mesita de centro, mientras que Alice acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿y Allison?- les pregunte. Alice levanto la mirada un poco molesta mientras que Rosalie me envió una sonrisa maliciosa.

-ella salto por la ventana y corrió detrás de Emmett- respondió Rose cuando vio que Alice no abriría la boca.

"_Es chocante que siempre estés preguntando por ella" _pensó Alice mientras se giraba enojada.

-ese no es tu problema- le dije. Me molestaba la actitud que había adquirido Alice desde la llegada de Allison, y me molestaba ver más sus desplantes cada vez que Allison trataba de ganarse su confianza.

-Edward- me reclamo ella en un jadeo. Sentía la necesidad de proteger a Allison aunque eso vaya en contra de los deseos de mi hermana.

Me levante y salí de la casa sin girar a ver a mis dos hermanas, una con una sonrisa burlesca y la otra haciendo un berrinche mentalmente.

Camine por el bosque buscando señales de mis hermanos. A diferencia de Alice, Carlisle y Esme la amaban, era como si en realidad hubieran encontrado a su hija pérdida, Allison los llenaba de abrazos y cariño. Emmett y Rose la adoraban, Emmett por fin encontró a su compañera en travesuras y Rose a su hermana, a su cómplice, porque aunque no sea creíble ella y Alice son demasiado opuestas y a veces discuten. Jasper, él simplemente la aprecia.

Llego al pequeño claro. Y antes de salir completamente de entre los arboles observo lo que están haciendo. Allison está saltando de un lado a otro mientras Emmett la sigue con una sonrisa.

-el osito no me puede atrapar- dijo Allison soltando una melodiosa risa, su mirada escarlata brilla, a pesar del color diabólico, su mirada es muy dulce, su cabello en una alta coleta, pero esto no evita que unos rebeldes rizos se escapen. Al ser todavía una neófita era muy ágil y se aprovechaba de eso para molestar a Emmett, pero mi enorme hermano en vez de enojarse se divertía.

-cállate ricitos- le contesto el oso con falsa indignación. Ella con una rapidez asombrosa se subió a un árbol, y como era de esperarse Emmett no se dio cuenta.

-Emmett eres muy lento- se burló ella, él gruño amenazadoramente pero ella saltando de árbol en árbol se alejó. Los seguí hasta el acantilado donde ella me venció en el paintball. Vi cómo se acercaba a la orilla, Emmett se detuvo sonriendo triunfador al tenerla acorralada. Ella envió una mirada nerviosa al precipicio.

De repente todo fue como en cámara lenta, yo sabía que era imposible que se hiciera daño de alguna manera, pero verla ahí con los brazos extendidos y dando cortos pasos hacia atrás fue un golpe directo al pecho. Salí de entre los árboles dispuesto a detener cualquier locura que estuviera en la mente de esa chica, ella al verme me guiño el ojo y segundos después una gran cantidad de agua estaba detrás de ella. Ella extendió sus brazos hacia enfrente y toda esa agua dio directo al cuerpo de Emmett, mi pobre hermano por la fuerza del don de Allison salió disparado para aterrizar arriba de la rama de un árbol.

En verdad quería, trate, pero no pude evitar una carcajada al ver el rostro de mi enorme hermano, estaba confundido y asombrado al ver el poder que poseía Allison.

-creíste que por ser pequeña no podía vencerte- se burló ella llenando todo el bosque con su risa cantarina. Mi hermano le envió una mirada molesta, pero era más teatro que otra cosa, él pensaba que Allison era más divertida que Jasper y yo.

-wooo… eso ha estado genial- soltó mi hermano quitándose la camisa para exprimirla- pero ya me las pagaras enana- se hizo el indignado y después de darme una palmada en la espalda se fue corriendo a la casa. Un minuto después escuchamos el grito de Rose, retando a mi hermano por entrar chorreando agua.

-¿has estado practicando?- le pregunte.

-un poco, ahora mira- ella se acercó y parándose a mi lado levanto la mano donde todas las gotas de agua que ella había sacado del mar se fueron levantando poco a poco. Al final toda esa cantidad de agua regreso al mar.

-eres sorprendente- le dije y ella me sonrió con dulzura.

-gracias- se sentó en la orilla con sus piernas colgando al vació. Me hizo señas con la mano e hice lo indicado, me senté a su lado.

La puesta de sol era realmente hermoso, gire un poco el rostro y Allison se había quedado en completo silencio, a pesar de que no podía leer su mente estaba acostumbrado a escuchar y ver el mar en ella, pero ahora hasta su mente estaba tranquila.

-¿Qué pasa Allison?- me acerque un poco más a ella.

-es difícil- en su mente vi como el mar se removía de manera suave.

-¿Qué tienes?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo- le dije pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Ella de manera lenta recostó su cabeza.

-me siento triste- lanzó un suspiro como si eso fuera necesario- yo… me duele no poder recordar a mi verdadera familia, no poder recordar nada de mi vida. Sé que aunque pudiera recordarlo no tendría sentido, no es como si pudiera volver con ellos cuando posiblemente ya me dieron por muerta, pero me duele, no es justo. Tampoco es justo estar en un lugar donde no pertenezco, y no es por ser mala agradecida, Carlisle y Esme han hecho mucho por mí, pero yo no encajo aquí, yo no pertenezco a su familia… Alice…- oh ya sabía por dónde iba todo esto, Allison se siente mal por el rechazo de Alice, nunca había escuchado un reproche por parte de Allison en contra de mi pequeña hermana vidente pero es más que obvio que le está afectando.

-Allison, mírame- le pedí. Ella levanto la mirada y como aquella noche de su transformación me quede prendado a su mirada, en esa mirada existía algo misterioso e hipnótico, aunque ahora el color de ojos era diferente- tú perteneces aquí, no importa lo que Alice diga, yo te traje aquí, Esme y Carlisle te quieren, Emmett y Rosalie te adoran, Jasper, bueno, no puedes esperar mucho de él- ella soltó una risa suave- y yo, yo te quiero, eres mi hermana más pequeña, mi consentida-

-gracias Edward- ella bajo la mirada y se enderezo.

Vi de manera hipnotizado como movía sus manos, segundos después tres esferas de agua bailaba a nuestro alrededor. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero algo me decía que el cariño que sentía por Allison iba más allá del amor fraternal. Moví la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, _Bella, mi hermosa Bella_, ella era mi único amor. Como estará mi Bella, habrá cumplido lo que prometió. Porque tuve que alejarme de ella, ella es mi todo, no hay nada en este mundo que no hiciera por ella, pero esto duele, ella lejos de mí, creyendo que todo eso fue falso, que nada de eso existió.

-tú igual eres mi consentido- susurro ella explotando las esferas de agua sobre nosotros y sacándome por fin de mi letargo mental- pero no se lo digas a Emmett- le sonreí prometiendo que no diría nada. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla- no te lastimes más- cada vez que estábamos solos siempre decía eso, si tan solo eso fuera fácil.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunte cuando se alejaba.

-voy a casa, ya quiero ver a Esme y Carlisle- dijo ella sonriendo.

-espera, te acompaño- ella sonrió picara, esa sonrisa presagiaba una travesura o una opuesta.

-apuesto a que te gano- dijo ella alegre.

-mmm… ¿Qué apuestas?- le pregunte divertido. Ella se lo pensó un momento, claro que no sabía en que estaba pensando.

-si yo gano me dejaras conducir tu auto- dijo ella dando un saltito.

-¿y porque no mejor te compro uno?- le dije levantando una ceja y pensando seriamente que Allison necesitaba un auto, hablaría con Carlisle luego sobre eso. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-no Edward, eso es demasiado-

-de acuerdo- ella suspiro aliviada- pero si yo gano tú aceptaras el auto que yo te compre- le dije con resolución.

-no, si tu ganas hare lo que quieras que no incluya autos nuevos-

-pero…-

-dije que no, un auto es demasiado, yo no lo necesito y eso sería un gasto excesivo y me sentiría muy mal si hacen un gasto tan grande para mí- ella desvió la mira de manera mortificada.

-Allison te aseguro que un auto nuevo no afectaría en ningún momento mi dinero, es la ventaja de tener casi un siglo de vida- ella abrió la boca para replicar pero yo levante la mano para que no hablara- además te aseguro que el dinero saldría de mí no de la familia-

-pero…-

-acéptalo como si fuera un regalo de cumpleaños o de navidad-

-ni siquiera sé cuándo es mi cumpleaños- dice ella con una sonrisa triste.

-pues como regalo de navidad-

-pero...-

-¿preparada?- le pregunte dando por finalizada la conversación.

-te ganare- dice ella. Por un momento aleja el mar de su mente- _No quiero un auto_- me dice mentalmente.

La carrera empieza, ella iba a la par. Por un momento pensé que me ganaría. Tomando fuerza de un árbol, salte lo suficiente para adquirir una mayor ventaja si fue trampa nunca lo aceptaría. Llegue a la puerta de la casa tres segundos antes que ella.

-eso no se vale- grito apenas llegando a mi lado.

-nunca pusimos regla- le dije con una sonrisa.

-pero eso no se vale- apretó los puños y frunce el ceño con rabia.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- se escucha la voz de Esme al abrir la puerta y Carlisle no tarda en llegar a su lado.

-mamá, Edward hizo trampa- se queja ella molesta después de darle un abrazo a ambos.

-yo no hice trampa, nunca se impuso como teníamos que llegar a la meta- le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que apostaron?- pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa descubriendo que esa era la molestia de Allison.

-si Allison ganaba la dejaría conducir mi auto, pero si yo ganaba ella tendría a que aceptar el auto que le pienso regalar- les digo. Esme y Carlisle sonríen.

-¿entonces porque estas tan enojada, enana?, Eddy te va a regalar un auto- dice divertido Emmett saliendo al igual que Rose.

-es que eso es demasiado, un auto no es un regalo tan normal que se da por navidad o un cumpleaños, yo no puedo aceptar un regalo tan costoso- dice ella un poco tranquila.

-Allison, ya sea el regalo por parte de Edward o de nosotros tú vas a tener un auto- le dice Carlisle y Allison abre los ojos a todo lo que da.

-no, eso es demasiado papá- dice ella caminando a la sala- es suficiente con que me hayan aceptado en la familia- exclama ella- un auto es un lujo y yo no lo necesito-

-pero lo necesitaras, hija- dice Esme agarrándola de las manos.

-pero, yo ni siquiera salgo de aquí, no necesito un auto-

-pero en algún momento saldrás, es más cuando tus ojos se vuelvan dorados te llevaremos cerca de la ciudad para que te vayas acostumbrando a estar rodeada de personas- dice Carlisle.

-¿enserio? ¿Voy a salir?- pregunta ella emocionada.

-claro, no puedes vivir encerrada- dice Esme abrazándola- es más espera aquí- se levanta y sube las escaleras a gran velocidad y 5 segundos después vuelve a sentarse.

-sé que en ocasiones no te sientes cómoda aquí, pero hija, te aseguro que aquí es donde perteneces, desde el momento en que Edward te trajo te convertiste en parte de nosotros, te queremos…- le dice Carlisle y los ojos escarlata de Allison brillan con intensidad.

-eres nuestra hija y nadie podrá decir lo contrario, eres la más pequeña y te adoramos al igual que a tus hermanos- dijo Esme volteando a ver a todos.

Yo ya sabía de qué se trataba todo esto y al parecer mis hermanos ya lo sospechaban porque tenían sonrisas grandes decorando sus rostros. Excepto por Alice y Jasper que habían salido antes de que nosotros llegáramos.

-así que por eso hemos mandado hacer esto para ti- dice Carlisle abriendo la cajita de terciopelo negro. Adentro se encuentra una cadena de oro con el símbolo de los Cullen colgando de él.

-esto…- las palabras no le salen y en su cabeza las olas del mar bailan de manera armoniosa, ahora me doy cuenta que dependiendo su estado de ánimo así estará el mar.

-si Allison, ahora oficialmente eres una Cullen y eso implica que serás tratada como tal y aceptaras todos los regalos que queramos darte- dice Esme besando su mejilla.

-pero… gracias, gracias, no saben cuánto los amo a todos- ella se lanza a abrazarlo a ambos y mis padres no hacen otra cosa que sonreír, Allison definitivamente es la consentida de esta familia.

Ahora tan solo falta ver la reacción de Alice ante esto, aunque creo que ya lo sabe, debió ver cuando mandaron hacer el regalo.

Emmett y Rosalie corren a abrazarla, celebrando que por fin es parte de la familia como debe de ser.

-el auto será mi regalo para celebrar este momento- le digo mientras le doy un abrazo- y no hay peros que valgan- suelto cuando ella abre la boca para protestar.

-vale- dice ella resignada.

Allison, la pequeña Allison por fin es parte de la familia y no puedo estar más que feliz por eso, ahora sé que no fue un error haberla salvado de esa muerta tan trágica que yo le provoque, ella nos hace feliz, ella es feliz. Verla ahí sonriente, bromeando con mis hermanos me doy cuenta que definitivamente ella es mi consentida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero que les guste… y me dejen sus comentarios…**

**Posiblemente no actualice tan seguido, pero es que en verdad la escuela me está adsorbiendo…**

**Gracias por leer =)**

**¿REVIEW? =S**

**By. Cascabelita**


End file.
